


I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends

by blindinglights



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: Alexei's kinda known as the one on the team that's tough on the ice, the one who will protect his teammates and defend them until the very end. But off the ice, he's pretty well known amongst his teammates and friends as a big ol' softie that'll always be there for his teammates and friends in a very supportive, "will listen to all your problems" way, will do anything for them. Or: Three times Tater was supportive of other people and there for them when they needed it most, and the one time he received that support back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedeck/gifts).



> Borrowedeck asked for Tater being heartwarmingly supportive, so here's fic of Tater being a good friend (and boyfriend). Giftee, I sure hope you like this! 
> 
> Thanks to brooke, cosie, and tempe on tumblr for the read through/beta and for providing feedback while I wrote this. Y'all are the best. 
> 
> Also this is officially my first fic in this fandom. I really hope everyone likes it! And thanks for reading. :) ~~I'm a little nervous, tbh~~

Alexei's kinda known as the one on the team that's tough on the ice, the one who will protect his teammates and defend them until the very end. But off the ice, he's pretty well known amongst his teammates and friends as a big ol' softie that'll always be there for his teammates and friends in a very supportive, "will listen to all your problems" way, will do anything for them. 

When the Falconers lose three straight games in a row with Snowy in goal, Snowy is upset with himself and Alexei can tell that he's blaming himself for their losses. It's not Snowy's fault, Alexei knows. Their defense isn't helping Snowy at all, none of them are at all. 

So the day after their third consecutive loss, Alexei shows up to Snowy's doorstep with take out food and a case of beer. 

Snowy answers the door in sweats, looking tired, and scratching a hand through his hair. "Hey, Alexei."

"I bring food and beer, let me in, yes?" Alexei says, already pushing his way through.

"I kinda wanted to--" Snowy starts.

"No. I'm here to make you feel better," Alexei tells him, setting everything. "We lose three games, sucks, but we teammates. There for each other, yes? I'm help you."

Snowy sighs. "What did you get?" 

"Your favorite! Little place down the street you show me?" 

Snowy cracks a smile. "With the best sandwiches in town. Thanks, man."

Half an hour later, when they're done eating and watching something with lots of explosions on tv, Alexei speaks up. 

"We lose three times, but not your fault. We need to protect better, be more - how do you say? - aggressive? We not doing that. Too many pucks go by, you can't stop them all."

"I know, but it's three games, and everyone starts talking. And then I can't help but feel like maybe I'm not doing a good enough job out there."

"You do best job. You best goalie I know, we lucky you out there playing with Falconers. We know you best, don't listen to other people. They don't know what they talking about." 

Snowy is quiet for a long time, staring down at the can in his hand. "Thanks, Alexei. You're the best, too, y'know?" 

"I try." Alexei cracks a smile. "It's late, practice tomorrow, I see you there? We play best hockey, and try again next time?"

"Yeah, we'll win next time."

\--

Alexei has noticed lately that there's something a little off with Jack. They still talk on roadies, sit next to each other on the plane. Whenever Alexei mentions Jack's girlfriend, Jack is a little more stiff about it, mumbling words Alexei doesn't always catch. Alexei doesn't say anything, especially when around other teammates because he doesn't know if maybe he's the only person who notices Jack's weird behavior. It's almost like Jack is hiding something, but Alexei knows better than to pry anyone for information that they're not willing to give easily themselves. If Jack wants to talk to someone about whatever is bothering him, he knows that Jack will come to him eventually. He just has to wait. 

"Waiting" wraps up two weeks later, Jack being even more fidgety about whatever is bothering him, until Jack is pulling Alexei aside after practice and asking, "Can we talk today?” And Jack is quick to add, “Nothing bad! I just want to talk to you. Can I come by your house?" 

"No problem, Zimmboni." 

Jack follows him in his car to his house. Whatever he wants to talk about seems serious, and Alexei is ready and willing to listen to whatever he has to say. He doesn't seem upset, just nervous and worried, like he isn't sure how Alexei will react to what he has to say. He's not sure how he can make him understand that Alexei won't be upset with him, no matter what. 

"No judge zone," Alexei says as soon as they get inside. "You worry? I won't be mean. You tell me what you want, I'm always there."

Jack relaxes a little, but he still looks wound tight. Alexei calmly sits down and waits. Jack is silent for the longest time, but he at least sits down on the other couch. He looks like he's trying to run every scenario through his head. And Alexei knows about his anxiety. Jack confided in him about that after a few months of hanging out together. Told him about the draft and what happened, said he felt like he could trust Alexei. ("You remind me of my Samwell friends," Jack had said, shrugging. "I feel like I can trust you, that you won't see me like everyone else does.") And Alexei wouldn't, Jack isn't just a great player, but a great person, too, and Alexei couldn't ask for a better person to share seats with on a plane or be on a team with. 

"George said I can trust you guys, the team. I, uh. I don't have a girlfriend," Jack says in a rush. "I'm bi. No girlfriend, but I-"

"You have boyfriend who bakes all the pies?"

Jack's head snaps up, looking a little surprised. "I do, yeah. He plays hockey at Samwell, too."

"He bakes and plays hockey? You found best boyfriend!" 

Jack smiles, small but happy. "Yeah, yeah I really did." 

"This what make you worry? No worry, I don't mind. You still my friend, still Jack," Alexei tells him. "But tell boyfriend I must meet. He make Russian food?"

"I can ask him, I'm sure he'd love to meet you as my boyfriend. But you met him before, when I first came here. Eric Bittle, short, blond? That's him." 

"Good taste, he cute. Very nice. Tell him he owes me Russian treats. I ask nicely." 

Jack's smile turns into a grin, if a little bashful. "I'll do that." 

After that, they hang out like usual, until Alexei speaks up. "Can I tell you secret, too?"

Jack looks up curiously. "Yeah?" 

"I'm gay. I know how hard it is, to hide, worry tell people. My family don't know. Think I find good Russian girl one day. I just want find nice boy, settle down, get lots of animals, maybe adopt child, teach them hockey."

“Wow, Alexei, I-Thank you, for trusting me with that.”

“It no problem, is nice to have someone I can tell.” Alexei sighs. “There also small, blond hockey player I like. Maybe one day I be brave to ask him.”

They’re quiet for a few moments. Alexei doesn’t say a name, but he thinks Jack must be trying to figure out who it is. After a few moments pass, Jack says, “Thank you, Tater, for being a great friend.”

“It no problem,” Alexei assures him. “You’re best friend, glad we can talk. I’m always be there for you, for team. Just ask.” 

\--

The Falconers beat the Aces yet again this season and everyone decides to go out in Vegas to celebrate. Somehow they end up in the same bar as some of the Aces. Alexei can recognize a few, but it’s Kent who is hiding in the darkest corner of the bar nursing a drink that really catches his eye. Kent looks upset, slumped against the table, hand holding tight to his glass almost hard enough to break. 

Alexei thinks maybe he shouldn’t approach him, but it’s almost like a moth to a flame, and Alexei really can’t help but to walk over to him. 

“Okay?” Alexei asks. “I can sit?” 

Kent doesn’t bother to look up, just motions at the table and Alexei takes it as permission. “Here to rub it in my face?”

“Not rub in face,” Alexei says. “Here to cheer up.”

“Yeah, well, you guys won. Aces lost.”

“Falconers won, but don’t have to be mean. Won’t be mean to you, Kent.”

“Yeah, whatever. I played like shit tonight. I deserved that loss.”

“You good player. One loss and you think you suck? Don’t suck. You handle puck good, tried best.” Alexei reaches over for Kent’s hand, even if he doesn’t know if the touch is welcome. He gives Kent all the time in the world to tell him not to, to pull away, but when Alexei grabs Kent’s hand in his it’s to see pleasant surprise on Kent’s face. 

“Why are you so nice to me? This isn’t the first time you’ve told me this, and I don’t get it.” 

“Maybe I’m think you cute,” Alexei tries. “I’m not like cute boys sad.”

Kent’s hand holds tighter to Alexei’s. “Maybe I like when you try to cheer me up.”

Alexei smiles. “Would be best.”

Kent smiles finally, blushing. “Better if you took me for breakfast tomorrow.” 

“I get you nice breakfast, anything you want.” Alexei leans forward, until he’s leaning into Kent, their faces close together. “Take you to nice dinner, take you home after, show you how much I like you.”

Kent visibly shivers. “I’d like that.”

“You deserve all good things, Kent Parson. Let me show you.”

It’s a good thing the booth they’re in is so dark and hiding them away, because when Kent closes the distance and kisses him, it’s hard not to stop. Eventually they leave the crowded bar, hands still linked, a twinkle in Kent’s eye that wasn’t there before. They’ll get breakfast in the morning and Alexei will just barely make the flight home with the rest of his team.

\--

Alexei is in a bad mood. Kent can tell easily, because Alexei practically wears his emotions on his sleeve. He’s been quiet and keeping to himself and for the past twenty minutes, all Alexei’s been doing is skating circles around the rink instead of talking to anyone. It’s not even family skate day, but somehow everyone’s family is here anyway. 

Usually, when Alexei is upset about something, everyone is fighting each other just to be the one to help him. To be that person for him, the one he’s always to everyone else he knows. Kent doesn’t even know what he’s about - nobody does - but Kent’s determined to be there for him, no matter how he manages to do it. 

From the corner of his eye, though, he can see it as Jack, Snowy, and Bitty start skating over to him. They all look equal amounts worried, which Kent appreciates. He likes that there are people willing to be there for his boyfriend. But that’s the thing. Alexei is his boyfriend, and he knows he should be the one to approach him. To try and coax out of him whatever is bothering him. Alexei’s been quiet since they woke up this morning, and Kent knows somehow this should be his place to talk to him. 

“Hey, I appreciate what you’re going over there to do,” Kent says as he skates up to them. “But I’m going to talk to him, okay?” 

Snowy opens his mouth to say something, but Jack holds a hand against his chest and gives him a look that clearly reads _let him_. 

Kent skates over to Alexei then and reaches out, snagging Alexei’s hand in his. Alexei stops, turning to look at Kent and god, he looks so upset and Kent just needs to know why.

“You want to tell me what’s bothering you?” Kent asks, moving to loop his arms around Alexei’s neck, holding him close. He starts running his fingers through the hair at the nape of Alexei’s neck.

“I’m love you,” Alexei breathes out. “I’m love you so much. Worried too soon.”

“I love you, too.” Kent kisses him, quick and chaste. “And no, god no, it’s not too soon. This why you’re upset?” 

“I’m woke up today, see you in my bed and think, I’m love him so much, feel like can’t breathe when look at you.” Alexei cups his cheek and the look on his face Kent’s seen countless times in the past weeks and now he knows it’s love.

“I know the feeling,” Kent murmurs.

Alexei leans in to kiss Kent again, but they’re quickly interrupted by Alexei’s teammates yelling at them to get a room and even, “Good job, Tater!”. 

Kent sighs, resting his head against Alexei’s. 

“Must’ve overheard us, huh?” 

“Nosy team,” Alexei says with a shake of his head. “Skate more, go home after?”

Kent nods, then grabs Alexei’s hand and pulls him along with him as he starts skating around the rink.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over at tumblr: [Here](http://www.alexeiiimashkov.tumblr.com)!


End file.
